Aether
Aether is a fan character. Character Bio. Aether (Nicknamed as Conqueror)''' '''is a chimera who once ruled over many empires, conquered many kingdoms and got past those who tried to stop her;however she later got defeated by an unknown paladin, who had also got her exiled from her previously conquered kingdoms after her defeat. She has been dishonored by fate and left behind as a civilian. Wholly consumed by wrath, she swears that she will regain her lost terrain and get the paladin to pay for what he has done, in other words execution. She plans on conquering Tree Town and the entire world to recover her honor; however this is usually foiled by good characters, much to her chagrin. She can appear with or without armor. Appearance. Aether is a chimera so her appearance is like this: A lion's head, in the head, the horns and head, on the back of her lion head, of a ram and the tail and head, in the tip of the tail, of a snake. She is slightly bigger compared to the average Lumpy-sue and she is known to be able of generating dragon wings. She has a scar in her left eye and an "X" marking on her chest, the worst injuries from the paladin. Conquest.1 Conquest is her afterlife form. She appears in a very weak manner with lots of cuts, bruises, mortal wounds, etc; the most notable would be her absence of a tail, wings, and the head of the ram. If she dies with armor or weapons this are seen in rather bad conditions. In this form she is known as a Valkyrie and she leads hordes of the souls of her army; however this souls are very frail and vanish upon being hit by anything. Conquest herself is the only one able of withstanding multiple hits before leaving her battle cry to a dead end. Back story. Aether wasn't a tyrant at the beginning. Being an everyday child, she was very happy, despite the fact that she was excluded due to her being a hybrid (A chimera) . The reason of her wrath and conquest would be the attacks of the barbarians, merciless to her family who perished at their hands. Swearing revenge, a wrathful Aether trained her way to high ranks and later declared war to the barbarians. Among the army, she was the captain which led her troops to combat while fighting for what she wanted. After having vanquished most of them, she took control of the barbarian kingdom. Even though she was pleased by her revenge, the wrath blinded her and sent her to conquer more terrain. As most of her troops died, she had to conquer other kingdoms by herself. After many years, she had conquered almost every kingdom; however her last conquest was foiled by a young paladin who injured her greatly and exiled her from her once conquered kingdoms, setting the latter free. Humiliated by her defeat, she swore under the titanium bars that she would do whatever is needed to conquer the entire world... Social. Due to her previous conquer and tyranny, she is very lonely and usually hated. She is known, whatsoever, to be good allies, which she would later stab in the back, with evil characters, the only exception being Fenton. Possessions. She only has what she considers indispensable for her survival and plan. Her reason for not having anything else would be because those restrain her from reaching her honor, back at her conquests and wrath. Abilities. Her abilities are usually based upon surviving, toughness and slightly stronger than everyday HTFs. The snake head is capable of spitting paralyzing poison which can make her fights easier; however the attack is ranged and if used at close distance, which is usually seen, the snake head will paralyze itself and the ram head is able to breathe fire and charging with its horns, strong enough to penetrate trough steel. Ways to Die/Deaths. Back then she had strategy as her ally, now she goes complete berserk which leads to her deaths. Her deaths involve fire, impalement, arrows, Hold Guards or environmental hazards. Gallery. Coming soon! Aether's notable quotes. * "Servant", "Fool", "Weakling" - When referring to someone who is inferior to her. * "I don't have time for you moron" - If annoyed by someone * "That bastard..." - Referring to the paladin. * "Got a spare arm?" - When in need of help. * "Destiny has forsaken me..." - Said at random. * "You're in front of a captain, show respect" - Said when annoyed. * "Now you got it!" - When attacked. * " *Battle cry* "- Whenever she is in combat. * "My parents died because of YOU!" - Referring to barbarian survivors. * "My people... *sob* " -Said when she remembers her army. * "You're an excuse for a a job of a character" - Only to those who work; taunting. Conquest's notable quotes. * "I'd raised from my tomb to be your demise!" - When challenged. * "You shall all die in agony!" - Taunting. * "Taste my fury!" - Taunting. * " *insane laughter* " - When she is winning. * "NOOOOOOOOOO!" - When she is losing. * "I'll see you in Oblivion", "I'll... be... back...", " *cut battle cry* " - Whenever she is killed. Notes. * Conquest was going to be her original name; however since the creator had Aether, a character he felt like remaking, he decided to use Aether instead. ** The name was later used as her afterlife's name. * The reason she doesn't hate Fenton would be the latter's Nordic originality. The reason behind this was that her father was Nordic. ** Ironically she conquered the Nordic's kingdom. * She was going to be a Manticore at first, the reasons this got changed are unknown. Category:Articles in need of images Category:Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Unknown species/hybrids Category:Evil Characters Category:XMC-Grim-Reaperx's Characters